User talk:Raging Blast
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dragon Ball : NS page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SSWerty (Talk) 14:55, July 26, 2010 Reply Thanks for the feedback. I don't usually mind when a grammar/spelling error has been fixed so your fine. In future, you don't have to tell me when you've fixed something, as I can check instantly, but thanks! [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ''']] 11:22, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Question Hey Im new to the wikia and i wanted too know how did you do the thing were you had the stats of a character in a box sorta thing. Like what you did with Tai in Ns Thanks... Super Fusion It's a template when editing you find a template Character ifobox :) Thanks for reading TW. 19:31, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I haven't quite gotten use to signitures yet. Dragonball z: NS: Shadow ssj I have an idea about a new ssj form,the shadow super sayian. see 15:30, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Ball Z: NS I'll do the story of Goten and Trunks training after I do Vegeta, ok? NomadMusik 16:32, August 25, 2010 (UTC) dragonball ns I think that we should put more pictures. 20:16, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Picture I changed the picture of the shadow ssj see 13:38, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i did it all with gimp. 13:45, August 26, 2010 (UTC) YO!! Wassup? Wanna help on my fanfic Dragon Ball RT? I can put it as your property Mariofan45 14:15, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Gimp For starters see this : Assj3 This picture is much better for an assj3. 14:32, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Ball Z : NS attacks Do you want me to create new attacks for ns with gimp? 21:47, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Like this. Dragon Ball Z: NS Ok. <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 13:19, August 27, 2010 (UTC) SonikFan112 Why did he leave? What should i wright? Re: Extend the part of Ultimate Gohan's training I extend it a little,did i do a good job? 15:37, August 27, 2010 (UTC) New DBZ: NS Logo. Ok. But I have to do it later. I had a long day... <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 00:50, August 29, 2010 (UTC) DBZ: NS An unexpected turn of events keeps me off until 7:00 pm. <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 13:47, August 29, 2010 (UTC) New DBZ: NS Logo. Done! Re:School Me too, am not gonna bee so active now that shool starts,maybe if i finish my homework soon,but still,am not going to be so active. 13:23, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: School I start earlier, tommorow. <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 13:34, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Dragonball z ns What should i write? 14:48, August 30, 2010 (UTC) A better idea for a logo. 21:04, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Battle with piccolo Where is it? 17:33, August 31, 2010 (UTC) What is about? 20:02, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Battle with Uub... Alright... I guess my break's over. <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 19:52, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Break... I said I was done... <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 20:00, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Battle with piccolo I have started writing the fight on microsoft word, it will be ready in a few days. 19:29, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I finished the battle with Horsai tell me what you think. 21:20, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Did i have grammar mistakes?was the story not good? 13:53, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Ultimate fight : Goku vs Xorcai !!! I finshed it tell me what you think. 15:25, September 4, 2010 (UTC) DBZ: NS Xorcai Saga Alright.